Everyone has Secrets
by kira5468
Summary: What if Mai had a secret she tried desperately to keep from her friends? What if everything starts falling down and she has to expose who she was and what she did 3 years ago to save her friends from her past.


It was a nice sunny day in the streets of Shibuya and there was a particular brown haired teenage girl that was running down the streets with the worry of being late to her job. But what people don't know is that she purposely does the things she does to avoid her past. However, that same day, everything she has worked to, to bury the past that haunts her dreams, will all fall apart and how will she do it to keep her secret from her friends and co-workers who believe she is the innocent orphan they've come to love? We will so see how everything will come to.

Mai's POV

I rushed down Shibuya to get to SPR. _Damn i'm gonna be early, I gotta distract myself...ummm oh a box of kittens! awww_ I thought as I picked up the box of homeless kittens and made my way to SPR. I opened the door and the bell rang of my entrance.

"Mai your late! Get me my tea!" I heard Naru call from his chamber. _yes! I'm late, that was a close one _ I thought sighing that I almost came early. I went over to the my desk and set down the box of kittens_ I could find them a home later_ I thought as I made my way towards the kitchen and began to make his majesty his tea. As I was preparing Naru's tea the door bell chimed taking note that someone had arrived.

"Hello welcome to Shibuya Pyshcic Research how may I-" I paused looking at the person who entered through the door. He had black and grey spikey hair, it made him look actually appealing. Most woman would probably fawn over his look no matter how old he looks, but they didn't know him like I did. He was 6 feet tall. He wore a black suit and had a briefcase with him and he wore a smile, people who didn't know him would see it as a kind gentle smile but **I** knew him and I know that smile is wicked and sinister, one to fit the man who wears it. He was the one who screwed up my life, the one who turned it upside down, the one who taught me the skills to hurt the innocent. The one I went to when I was left alone after my parents death and all the things I know and did was my fault because I trusted this man. But now I know better, this time I won't fall to his tricks, this time I will not follow anyone else's orders...with the exception of my boss, because, well, he's my boss and he writes my paychecks. I regain myself and greet him with a smile. He smiles back.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" I ask with a forced kindness I had to add to my voice to sound 'normal'

"No I don't miss Taniyama." He smiled at me, I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you here because of paranormal incidents in your home? Or are you here for something else?" I asked making sure to keep my guard up. He noticed, and smirked.

"Now, Now my little Mai. Let's put our past behind and focus on a more brighter, happier future together. There's no need to be cautious." He said walking closer and closer. Then right as he happened to back me up into the wall, Naru's door opened.

"Mai where's my te-" Naru stopped as he realized that the man was right infront of me and me backed up into the wall. We both looked up to Naru.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Naru said folding his arms and looking between me and the man infront of me.

"Oh you must be Mr. Shibuya, my name is Taki Wakura and I am an old friend of Mai's, I'm sorry for distracting her from her work. I'll be taking my leave." He said walking towards the door but stopped when he opened it and turned to me giving me a smile.

"I'll be seeing you real soon Mai." he said and walked out the door. My eyes were wide but I calmed myself down and looked at Naru who was now glaring at the door from where **he **was at. I went back to the kitchen to retrieve his tea, I knew Naru was following me to the kitchen. I finished making his tea, which was thankfully still hot, and turned around to hand Naru his tea. He looked at me and took the tea.

"Who was he?" he asked after sipping his tea.

"He told you already, his name was Taki Wakura." I replied looking straight into his eyes, we stared at each other for so long until we heard a cough coming from Lin.

"Am I interupting something?" Lin asked looking between us two. I just smiled at him.

"Nope, nothing at all Lin. Would you like some tea?" I asked turning towards Lin.

"No thank you Mai." he replied.

"We have a new case Mai, I want you to call everyone up and tell them to be here at 8 a.m." Naru said taking one last look at me then retreating to his chambers. I huffed _that was a close one, what the hell was __**he **__doing here, I thought I made myself clear that I wanted nothing to do with him or their little 'gang'. I did my last payment, he shouldn't be coming back._ I thought angrily, Lin had long ago went back to his office. Leaving me to think about earlier's situation. I sighed, _no use thinking about it now, might as well call the others._ And that I did, everyone was coming tomorrow. I knocked on Naru's door. I heard a grunt meaning I could enter.

"Naru, I called everyone, and they said they would arrive tomorrow." I said, after hearing no reply. I figured it meant that he heard and for me to return back to work. But before I could open the door, Naru called out my name.

"Mai."

"Yea Naru, Wat'd you need?" I asked smiling. He looked up at me with serious eyes.

"We never finished our discussion from earlier." he said. I hummed and put a finger to my chin, making myself look as if I was thinking.

"I don't remember, which discussion was that?" I asked, he looked irritated but he sighed.

"Who was that man earlier?" he asked once again.

"Oh, I could have sworn I told you already. His name is Taki Wakura." I said. He looked even more iritated, if possible.

"I meant, who is he to you?" he said. I gave an exagerated sigh.

"Well weren't you listening Naru, he did say he was an old friend. Damn Naru, I thought you were supposed to be smart." I said," but anyways, he's an old friend from my past, and I haven't seen him for a long time, honestly he suprised me too by coming here. Oh, well I'm done with my work so I'll be taking my leave, see you tomorrow Naru." I said and waved goodbye before heading out and grabbing my things and the kittens and left. _ I wonder how Naru didn't notice them_ I thought as I walked back home.

Next day**

I was running down the streets trying to get to my job in time.I had stayed up late trying to look for a home for the kittens, it took longer then I thought so I slept in late. I spotted the familiar black van and my friends/co-workers. I jumped onto the spot next to Monk and huffed.

"Woah I made it!" I said raising my arms in the air. Monk just laughed at me and ruffled my hair, I stuck my tongue out at him and he gasped then attacked me with a huge bear hug. I laughed and then I heard Naru break our fun.

"Your late Mai." he said I gasped

"I am not! I got here on time!" I protested putting my hands on my hips. Nau looked at his watch.

"It's 8:01, meaning your late." he said, I growled.

"Mai, come on now, let's not be rash." Monk said trying to hold me back from attacking my boss. What they don't know is that I was quite capable to get out of Monk's arms and kick my boss' ass. But I was not about to let them know that. I sighed and slumped down against Monk defeated.

"Ok everybody let's get moving." Naru said jumping into the van, followed by Masako and Lin. I have to admitt not all my life they know is a lie. I do truly smile and laugh when I am with them and I do love Naru. They don't, however, know that I know who Naru really is and that 'Dream Naru' is actually Eugene Davis. We had our own little conversation when we aren't on case's, and I happened to figure it out. Well, you may think that Gene told me who Naru really was, but truthfully I did my own backround check on Naru and found out he was actually the famous Oliver Davis. I jumped into the car with Ayako, John, Monk and Yasu. The ride to our case's base/home/ wherever it was that Lin was taking us. Naru didn't inform any of us what this case was about or where it finally arived somewhere in Tokyo at a house, not far from Shibuya. We got off and started unpacking our equipment. When we set up base we were given orders. Monk and John were to set the cameras, Ayako and Masako were to take a walk through the house. I was to give my boss some tea and then go take temperatures of every room. After completing my task I went back to base and found everyone there with a few cops, I was truly baffled. What were cops doing here? They looked like they were having a conversation with a very pissed off Naru

"Umm what's going on?" I asked. Everyone turned towards me. Then the cops went back to talking/arguing with Naru.

"This is a criminal investigation, pack your toys up and get outta here kid. This is no place to play in." one of the cops said pointing a finger at Naru. Who the hell did he think he his? Monk came into the conversation/fight.

"Hey now, we're just doing our job we were hired to do." Monk said

"Well you kids will only be getting in our way." The other cop said.

"Wait what happened here, that it was classified as an investigation?" I asked, everyone just turned their heads toward me. I sighed, must everyone look at me?

"There was a murder here girly, a serial killer we believe, so you should go home and let the professionals handle this." The first cop said. Ok that pissed me off.

"Do you have any proof of a murder? How do you know it wasn't an accident?" I asked, he was stumbled by my questions, he was obviously not prepared to answer the question.

"w-well we have had m-many cases like these one's" he said stuttering.

"mhm, well I'm guessing by your sudden stutter, you have nothing yet, meaning we are still allowed to do the work we were hired to do, seeing how you still haven't found this 'serial killer' so if you don't mind please leave because you are irritating my boss and your pissing me off." I said pushing the cops out of the door and slammed the door shut. Everything was silent. I coughed and turned around with a smile.

"Ok here Naru I took the temperatures you wanted, there was a room down the hall, the first one on the right that had a pretty low temperature. Anything else you need me to do?" I asked, after looking up (because I was reading the chart) I saw everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I cocked an eyebrow

"What?" I asked, Yasu was the first to speak.

"Mai, that was AWESOME!" he yelled and came up to me and hugged now everyone was talking all at once. I could barely keep up. Then Naru coughed.

"Mai get me some tea." he said.

"OK!" I said making my exit. I came back after a few minutes and handed Naru his tea and took a seat on the couch with Yasu.

"Naru, who died here?" I asked everyone, once again, was staring at me.

"Masaki Fuwakari, she was 34 years old, her husband hired us, coming to us about hauntings that have occured. The police believe that it is a serial killer on the loose. She died from falling off the railing of the stairs." I gasped.

"So what are the hauntings?" Monk asked.

"Doors banging, voices being heard at night, footsteps being heard at daytime, and things going missing." He answered. _This doesn't sound paranormal to me_ I thought suspiciously.

"Lin let's go talk to the husband, Mai come with us. Everyone else stay behind and watch he monitors." He said walking out with Lin in tow, me following behind. When we found the husband I couldn't help but widen my eyes._ Basako Minori, so this wasn't a haunting, what are they doing? are they trying to piss me off?_ I regained myself and shook Mr. 'Fuwakari's' hand. We made eye contact and I could see in his eyes the mischevious glint in his eyes.

"So Mr. Fuwakari can you tells us anything about the history of this home? Any past murders that have occured here?" Naru asked while Lin typed.

"No I don't believe so, It's just, ever since my wife died I can't help but feel an erie presence. Do you believe it's her, is she doing this?" He asked acting frantic and sad. I had to admitt he was a good actor. But I knew better then to trust this bastard.

"Do you have any reason to believe it is her Mr. Fuwakari?" Naru asked.

"No I don't but, I have heard stories of spirits who don't pass on and tend to loose their memory or something and take rough action towards their loved ones." He said, I had to resist to roll my eyes, this idiot never was good at coming up with a good story, and with all the training he had. He still sucks!

"That will be all Sir, Mai take Mr. Fuwakari and get him some tea to calm him down." Naru said, then he turned to Lin and they began to discuss some stuff, on the mean time I took Mr. Fuwakari to the kitchen. When we got there I put the kettle on the stove and turned around to see Basako a.k.a Mr. Fuwakari leaning on the counter smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"How are you? Haven't seen you in a while, you look good Mai." He said, his eyes trailing over my body. I was truly disgusted.

"Didn't know you were married Basako, or should I say Mr. Fuwakari." I said. He just smirked.

"Well you should know how this whole thing started and what Taki wants from you." he said leaning closer to me.

"I told you guys that I am out! I did my last pay and I was to be free. Why don't you guys get it through your thick skulls that I don't want to work for you anymore!" I asked grabbing Basako's shirt and pulling him towards me, making me look threatfull. That's how you do it, you have to look like your not kidding, that's what they teach you when your apart of Tokyo's most wanted criminal gang. Yea, thats what I was, a gang member, but I was the best, Taki found me wondering the streets after my middle school teacher had left me. I was alone and no one cared. Then Taki came along and offered me strength, shelter, food, a 'life'. But I was stupid. I was trained to be unbreakable, smart, and cunning. I was ordered to kill people who were a threat to the _Black Dragons_ the dangerous, murderers who were forever feared. And I was one of them, but 3 years ago I got out, I payed my last debt. A debt Taki told me I had to pay for him 'saving' me from dying in the streets. Reluctantly I did as I was told, and after my last mission, I was free from the _Black Dragons_. Having enough money to live on my own, I rented an apartment in Shibuya and I went to school, that's when I met Naru and the others. I finally had a life, one that I wouldn't feel ashamed of. But they just had to come back.

"What the hell do you guys want from me?" I asked in a hushed tone, making sure no one would hear us.

"Taki has one last job for you to do for him, and he says that your the only one that can do it." he said. I huffed in frustration and let him go.

"What's this mission about?" I asked

"Simple stuff, kill Oliver Davis." He said with an evil smirk, my eyes widened._ Like hell I would kill Naru!_

"no" I said with totall seriousness (cuz lets be honest, I'm a pretty happy person)," And you can tell Taki to fuck off." I said letting him go to make him his tea. After I was done I forcefully handed him his tea and left.

Next day**

It was morning and everyone was at base. Naru looked baffled at the case. Of course he didn't know everything was a set up. A set up for me. I felt extremely guilty, _what if they went after everyone I cared about. No, I can protect them. But wait, wouldn't that mean them finding out about me, I can't let them find out...what will they think about me, will they judge me? heh...of course they would. Why would they love someone who's a murderer? Somone who lied to them? What would Naru think of me? Ahh crap, I am sooo screwed. Wait why do they want Naru dead? What did he do to them? I gotta find out before they send a freakin' hitman after him! oh wait that hitman is supposed to be me! gahh_ I was brought outta my thoughts when Naru called me.

"W-what?" I asked, he looked irritated

"-sigh- Mai would you please find it in your small brain to concentrate on this case." I gasped.

"Well excuse me for thinking!" I replied angrily

"Well that's a suprise, you were actually thinking." He said back, I was about to kick him until Monk held me back, I noticed that smirk Naru had on his face. After hours of working and getting knowhere the doorbell rang. Mr. Fuwakari came in with Taki.

"Ahh everybody I would like you to meet Mr. Wakura, he's a friend of mine." He motioned to Taki.

"I do believe I have had the pleasure to meet Mr. Wakura." Naru said shaking his hand, I didn't like this at all. Having Taki here means that he means buisness.

"Ahh Mai! It's nice to see you again, see I told you we would be meeting very soon." He said coming over to hug me. I couldn't take this anymore!

"Mai you know this guy?" Monk asked

"Yea, we've had a little past together." I said keeping my eyes on Taki.

"Mai I do believe we have some things to discuss." Taki said. Then at that moment the stupid cops came in.

"We just came to tell you guys that we finally found the killer." Cop #1 said. I scoffed.

"Get out." I said. Everyone was shocked by the least, all except 2 black dragon members.

"Hey now Mai, let's be generous to the guys who found the serial killer." Basako said, with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now why don't we go speak outside, shall we my little Mai." Taki said. Naru stepped infront of me, causing me to stare at him with a shocked and huge blush across my face.

"Forgive me but Mai is doing work and I would apreciate you not sidetracking her." Naru said, he narrowed his eyes at Taki. Taki did the same.

"Oh so I'm guessing they don't know Mai all to well." Basako said. My eyes widened_ he wouldn't dare!_

"What do you mean 'don't know Mai all to well'?" Ayako said,"didn't you just meet Mai yesterday?" Basako just laughed

"I would say I would be suprised she hasn't told you but then again I kind of expected her not to tell you." Basako said. I noticed Taki went to lock the door, this was going to get messy.

"What is going on?" John asked. I felt even worse, this was all because of me.

"Ahh Father please forgive me but I have sinned." Taki said, followed by Basako," As have I Father, I too have sinned very much." He said with a smile as they bowed before John. I wanted to kick their asses so bad but I couldn't bring myself to do it infront of the gang.

"Mai~don't you feel guilty at all? I mean you have as equal sins as we do." Taki said smiling my way.

"Shut up" I said with as much venom as Naru has in his voice.

"Come now Mai why haven't you told your friends who you really are and what you really did in your past? Or for the fact that you know this ghost haunting isn't even real or how about the way your lying to them every single day hmmm?" Taki said folding his arms.

"Mai, what is he talking about?" Naru asked. I was stunned, everything is falling apart, they weren't supposed to find out. Things weren't supposed to have happened this way.

"Mai! answer me!" Naru said noticing my frozen state

"tsk tsk Mai~ who would have thought that the sweet innocent little orphan was lying to her beloved friends." Basako said wagging his finger.

"Why don't you tell them the truth now Mai, I mean if you won't then I guess I will have to." Taki said

"Wait a minute I am extremely confused now, what's going on? Mai, who are these people." Yasu asked, I looked at him with sorrowful eyes. _I have to tell them, and I'll have to live with their hate afterwords_ I thought.

"They are apart of Tokyo's most dangerous criminal gang, The Black Dragons." I said. Everyone gasped.

"Wait you mean the murderer's I hear about on the news? They are apart of that gang? Mai how on earth do you know them?" Ayako said/yelled. I sighed

"I know them because I was apart of that gang 3 years ago." I said, everyone had wide open eyes, except Naru, he looked mad," but I got out of it, and I don't know why they are back. I've paid my debt Taki, I am no longer apart of Black Dragons and you know that." I said staring at Taki with the most hateful eyes ever.

"ahh but Mai, you were so good at what you did, killing people, it was in your blood." Taki said circling around me, I kept my guard up.

"I told you I'm not doing anymore of your dirty work!" I said

"Come now Mai, it's just a little job, all you have to do is pop a bullet into Mr. Oliver Davis' head." Basako said. Naru's and Lin's eyes were as wide as they can be. Mai flinched.

"I told you **no** already so get your asses outta my life!" I screamed at them. I smirked that caught both Basako and Taki by suprise. I guess I was supposed to take this into my own hands and get rid of them myself. I walked over to the cops.

"well aren't you going to arrest them? Basako Minori was the one who killed Ms. Fuwakari." I said, they seemed froze. When they were going to arrest them I 'tripped' and stumbled onto one of the cops.

"uh sorry." I said backing away so they can do what they had to do. Little did they know that cop #1's gun was tucked into my short in the back.

"Y-your under arrest, put your hands over your head and stay still." Cop #2 said. Taki however smirked and pulled out a gun, same goes for Basako but he had a knife.

"Heh, you never were one to carry a gun, Basako. Always wanted to do it at close range." I said walking over to them. they pointed their weapons at me.

"Well Mai, you have two decisions: come back to the Black Dragons, or have your friends killed along with you." Taki said.

"hmm let me think about it, I choose neither." I said as Taki began to shoot, I ran up to him, kicked him in his stomach and did a backflip. I crouched down and went after Basako while Taki was out on the ground. Basako swung his knife left then right, I managed to dodge all his attacks. I smacked the knife out of his hand and headbutted him. He stumbled back and came at me again, however before I could do anything Naru attacked Basako. My breath hitched, what was he doing? Was he protecting me? I came back to reality when Taki shot me on my side I gasped.

"Mai!" Naru scremed, followed by screams from everyone else. I grunted and turned around to punch Taki in the face. We had an epic fist fight. I punched him while he kicked at me, I dodged his attacks and did a couple of flips to distant myself from him. He backed away to the window, where I kicked him through it. Causing him to land outside, lucky for him we were on the first floor. I climbed out and went after him. He was on his back, slowly getting up, I always let my prey have a good chance for fighting, I never played dirty. Taki limped on one leg put up his fists. I chuckled. I felt Naru and the others watch our fight. Basako was tied and knocked out, courtesy of Naru.

"Just give up Taki, we both know that your no match for me. That's why you wanted me to come back, I was the best. The best you have ever trained."I started, but he cut in.

"That's right, you were the best, good at following comands, good at taking the lives of those who threatened mine. Such a good little puppy, following his masters comand,Isn't that right Mai? You are a murderer, no less then I." He said with an evil smile. I frowned.

"That's right...but you know that's the reason I decided to stop...I figured out that you were a huge bastard and that working for you was the worst mistake of my life. And after I left I promised myself that I would never kill another person, ever again."I told him. he chuckled.

"haha, my little Mai, do you really believe that you can run away from your past, do you see the looks on your friends' faces, they're terrified of you, no one will ever want you Mai, your no use to anybody. No one will ever want you, not as a lover not as a friend." He said. I wanted to cry and scream and tell him that he was wrong but truthfully he was right, no on will want a murderer in their life.

"That's fine, as long as your not around to kill the innocent then I am satisfied." I said holding back my tears. He chuckled and held a gun forward, but instead of pointing it at me, it was directed towards Naru.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill the only person that you love. Seeing how you will not kill another person." I gasped, I grabbed his arm, reached for the gun in my back. I pointed it towards his heart. Then there was a loud BANG! Everyone was still.

"Your an exception."I said. I released his arm and he fell limp.

"Mai..." that was Naru's voice... I felt something warm on my hand, I looked down to see that it was blood, it appears that Taki was able to shoot me on my side. I gasped out and coughed out blood, I fell to my knee holding my hand on my wound.

"MAI!"Naru yelled and ran towards me, he stood infront and held pressure on my wound.

"Monk call an ambulance! Mai, Mai! can you hear me?" Naru asked. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of me crying.

"I-I'm so sorry Naru." I choked out,"I'm sorry for bringing you guys into this, and I'm sorry for ever meeting you. I should have known they would come after me a-and threaten your guys' life." He hugged me. My eyes widened.

"Don't be an idiot Mai, I'm glad you met me and I'm glad your here with me. I don't care about your past, I love you for being you."He said, my mouth was now hanging open, _did he just say he loved me?_

"Did you just say you loved me?" I asked looking into his eyes. He looked at me, then he did the un-expected. He kissed me.

"God, I know you were stupid but not that stupid Mai." He said laying his forehead on mine, he was smirking.

"hey!" I protested, he just chuckled kissed me again and I kissed him right back.

"Will you stay with me, and never let go?"I asked Naru. He looked into my eyes.

"Always." he smiled that smile I loved so much.

"So since we're talking about secrets, wanna tell me why you haven't said anything about being Davis." I smirked, his breath hitched. I just laughed.

**Ok! I did this one-shot cuz i had it in my mind and i needed it to get out of my mind so i can focus on my other story. For those who dont know my other story, go ahead and read it cuz i think its pretty bad ass! anyways please review, i wanna know if this was a good one shot. ok thank you guys for reading! :D**


End file.
